Territory
by otakumudkip98
Summary: A cold, bitter, desolate territory. Someone exists there? Impossible. But what if that very person has existed longer than the nations we all know and love? And what if she's even more isolated than Japan? Larger than Russia, Antarctica has no knowledge or interest in the world we survive in each day. But can Britain show her the world can be beautiful?


Author's Note & Disclaimer:

Mudkip: Konichiwa people of FanFiction! This is my very first (real) story so please excuse my terrible writing abilities! I hope to get better over time and post more stories that people can grow to love! I know this chapter is WAY overdue (although this is the first chapter a lot of people have been waiting for it and were pestering me about posting it so sorry minna I hope you aren't too angry with me). Also a quick note this story will have an O.C. /O.C.s and might have pairings as it progresses but I will inform you if that does happen. Anyways, on to the story!

Disclaimer: Otakumudkip98 does not own Hetalia or any of the nations except the O.C.s that will appear.

Desolate.

Cold.

Empty.

That's what people would use to describe me. They would say 'How could someone survive in such a bitter and frigid domain?' But how could they say that when they never knew that I've always been here? I never thought of my existence being empty. I was able to live with enough food to keep me from dying of hunger, my igloo that was than the perfect shape and size, and I had Anyu (My little emperor penguin chick) to accompany me in my very slow pace and carefree days. The other species on my land never bothered to see me as a threat and never attacked me even though I couldn't say the same thing for them harming each other (ever see March of the Penguins? Yeah you'll see how I know it later). And just when I started to grow curious in knowing what the outside world was like I witnessed what seemed to be a very usual encounter.

~ Flashback to 1819 ~

"Where the bloody hell are we William? It's too freaking cold! Are you sure you saw land here?"

"Yes I am positive Captain! If I didn't then I'd lie and tell the French there was and let them freeze to death!"

"Fine but I want that in writti-"

"LAND HO!"

Boarding off the large ship, a rather old man and the young captain stood with surprised looks on their faces.

"William."

"Yes Captain?"

"All I see is snow and penguins. What is the meaning of this?!"

"Well sir, I didn't say that the land I discovered was an island paradise now did I?"

"No, but now that you look at it since there is no one here it means all this land belongs to us, right?"

The captain looked pleased with himself when at the corner of his eye he saw a girl hiding behind a large iceberg.

"Ah who is that girl?"

"What girl sir?" William asked confused since he did not spot her in time so she ran off.

"Um, I'm going to explore for a bit. Watch the ship, and make sure nobody does anything stupid or else off with their heads." The captain ordered running off as his pirate sword made a clinking noise on his belt.

"S-Sure thing!" William said scurrying back onto the ship.

As the captain attempted to follow the mysterious girl, he came up to a large igloo with smoke? puffing out of a snow chimney. The entire structure looked stable and showed no worry of collapsing. Approaching the entrance, a figure emerged holding a small penguin chick in her arms. Her appearance stunned the man; she had snow white hair that was tied in a long braid that flowed down her small body, her eyes were icy blue and her skin was almost translucent. Her attire consisted of a long brown eskimo style dress with a large furry hood and shoes that were bulky mukluks.

"Who are you and what are doing in my home?" The girl asked in a small voice with a bitter expression on her face.

"Well I am Captain Arthur Kirkland and one of my mariners discovered this land not too long ago. We came here not knowing that it was inhabited."

"Why your voice sounds so weird?" the girl questioned while tilting her head.

"How dare you make fun of my voice! We brits have the most popular accent in the world! People try to imitate us all the time!" Arthur said peeved.

"What's an accent?"

"What?! You don't know what an accent is? Well, it's when your voice has a slight difference in it compared to others. Usually you have an accent depending on where you live in the world."

"Well what part of the world are you from?"

Arthur once again, got mad but calmly said, "I'm not _from _a part of the world, I _am _a part of the world!"

"So you're a country as well?" the girl questioned once more.

"Of course! I'm the United Kingdom! I'm also called England at times. But you can call me Britain. The only time people call me Arthur is when I'm captain. Wait, what do you mean as well? YOU'RE A COUNTRY?!"

"Yes I'm Antarctica. I think of myself as a country but apparently others call me a continent because of how large my land is. Even if I'm the only human living here."

"A-Antarctica? You mean the land that even though it's all snow is larger than Russia? Oh my… if you are her than you must be even older than I am!" Britain replied looking at Antarctica with wide eyes.

"No that's my mother you're talking about, she passed about 800 years ago. She lived ever since Pangaea got separated. I've been taking care of the land since she left me. But enough about me, I've heard about you before Mr. Britannia, although I'm not too familiar with the Europeans I'm not completely clueless about the topic." Antarctica said pleased with herself.

"Britannia? Wow it's been a very long time since somebody called me that. Well isn't it hard being an entire continent with only animals to accompany you? Don't they ever try to eat you?"

"No, they leave me alone but they still attack each other. And I don't need others here, I got Anyu to be my friend." Antarctica proclaimed holding up the penguin while it chirped happily.

"Aw how cute. I've seen penguins before but never a baby one. Even so, you truly are missing out on a lot of things in the world. More areas are being discovered, humanity is growing more aware and people are inventing new objects every day!" Arthur claimed waving his arms.

"Well maybe I don't want to find out more about the outside world. Maybe I like being isolated."

"Now, now, don't say that! You're just scared because you don't know what to expect."

"I'm not scared of anything! I've been hunting for my own food using only my bare hands for as long as I can remember!" Antarctica said attempting to defend herself. It didn't work.

"You and me both sweetheart. And can I can you Annie? Antarctica is a mouthful to say." Arthur said laughing as he patted her head.

"Fine but only if I can call you Iggy." Annie compromised.

"Why does every bloody person try to call me Iggy?!" Britain huffed in annoyance as he shamefully acquiesced.

He looked over at her with sad eyes, "You really don't what to find out the wonders of the world?"

"Well I am a little curious about how the world's changed…."

"That's the spirit! Now how about we make a deal? You open up your country and I'll give you all my vast knowledge!" Britain said holding his hand out to her.

"Well then Iggy I guess we have a deal." Annie said smiling brightly as she gladly accepted and shook it.

"Righto, I'll try to tell you as much as I know. Now let's get starting, shall we?"

"Just one question Iggy."

"Hm?"

"Why are your clothes so weird?"

"Seriously?! First my voice, now my clothes! You're going to be quite the handful, aren't you?!"

Otaku: Ahhhhhh I'm so happy I finally finished this!

Kiku: Weren't you working on it for the past month?

Otaku: Yes, but it's done! :D

Feliks: Omg you are like, totally a slowpoke Otaku! It's like, too short!

Otaku: (-_-)' sorry if I had to share my computer with four other people…

Otaku: Oh and most of you probably won't know so I'll tell you William isn't an O.C.; he based off of a real British mariner named William Smith. I'm trying to be as historically accurate as I can but Antarctica was discovered AFTER America came to be, and I wanted to put pirate Britain in this. So only here will America be discovered after the 1800s, but he still ends to be the loud mouth nation that we all know and love [unless you hate him then I dunno what else to say (^_^)']

Anyways, review!


End file.
